The present invention is related to writing apparatus and more particularly to a writing apparatus combined with a cigarrete extinguisher mechanism for extinguishing a cigarrete.
Regular writing apparatus are generally specifically made for writing purpose and designed in a manner convenient for clamping on one's pocket. It is an idea of the present inventor to combine an ash tray with a writing apparatus so that the ash-fire of a cigarette can be conveniently extinguished when it is inserted in such a writring apparatus.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a writing apparatus which has a combined cigarette extinguisher mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing apparatus combined with a cigarette extinguisher mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.